This invention relates to collapsible theatrical risers of the type used by dramatic and choral groups.
Many types of theatrical risers are presently available. These include triangular modules formed of horizontal triangular top panels supported on bases which are formed of three interconnected vertical panels. In such risers, the vertical panels are connected together by hinges.
The present invention is less complicated than previously available risers; and, it is attractive, convenient to manufacture, easy to use and fully collapsible.